Inteview with Appa
by SumikotheGREAT
Summary: Why you should never put a flying bison on a talkshow...
1. Interview with Appa

Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar, the characters would all be made of cheese.

Yes, It's my signature format, or whatever you call it; the script.

_

* * *

_

_Show intro. Music plays in background then fades away_

Show host: H every one. I'm Abby Normal, and boy do we have a show for you today! We will be interviewing Appa from Avatar: the last Airbender. Come on in, Appa!

Appa: -_Flies in and sits on a huge couch_- _-G_r_unts-_ (I'm happy to be here Abby)

girl in the audience: _-Holding up a sign saying "I luv Appa"-_ I LOVE YOU! _-An old lady next to her hits her with her purse-_ OW!

Abby: Don't we all. So Appa first question: are you single?

Appa: -_grunts-_ (Yes)

A cow in the audience: Moooooooooooo (call me!)

Abby: So, Appa, how old are you?

Appa: -_grunts-_ (25)

Abby: _-whispering_- If you're going to lie about your age, at least stick with 100

Appa: -_growls-_ (Well!) -Appa stands up and stomps away-

Abby: Wait, Appa, I didn't mean it that way! Great! Now what am I supposed to do for the rest of the show?

_Sokka pops up next to her with a huge grin on his face_

Sokka: You can interview me!

Abby: Uh, no.

_Sokka frowns and slumps off the stage_

Abby: Cut!


	2. Interview with Momo

Wa! No reviews! You could at least TELL me if it's horrible!... Hey! I just got one! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

Abby: welcome back to another… erm... great show!

_-Applause-_

-_Some random guy with a deep voice stands up as the crowd finishes clapping-_

Some Random Guy with a Deep Voice: Wooooooooo!

_-He sits back down-_

Abby: Sure… We have a very special guest tonight! MoMo! Come on in!

_-MoMo enters the room, performing a bunch ofacrobatic tricks, like swinging from ropes. He lands on a small pillow.-_

Abby: So, Momo, What's your favorite thing to do?

MoMo: -_**blank look** - -purr ump_- (a cross between a purr and a meow, kinda. He does it all the time on the show.) (Annoy Sokka)

Abby: Oh, well, O.K. … Is it true that you're an evil watermelon-stealing alien?

MoMo: -_Starts speaking in an evil human voice into wristwatch_- They've figured us out! Abort mission!

-_MoMo is abducted by a green strobe light-_

(Transition to news bulletin)

Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you an important announcement.

News reporter: good evening, I'm Ima Knowitall, Here to report on the lemur crisis. Lemurs all over the world have been taken up by green strobe lights. Here is some footage. -_footage of a bunch of lemurs being brought up into the sky by green lights plays-_ Now back to the program that is normally scheduled at this time.

_Credits for original show are on_


	3. Interview with Sokka

Double disclaimer because I forgot to do it in the last inteview! I don't own it. I don't own it.

* * *

(Show Intro)

Teenage Girl On Stage: HI! I'm Kat Meowzalot! I'm going to be your new host! The last interviewer person quit. Something about not being paid enough to be publicly humiliated by a bunch of animals. Anyways, today, we'll be doing an interview with Sokka, because, well, he's so CUTE! I've even invited a few friends to meet him. One of them, Kit, will be helping me! COME ON IN SOKKA!

_-Sokka runs in looking a little disgruntled-_

Kat: We had a little trouble booking him for an interview… so we sent a team of "specialists" to transport him here safely and comfortably…

Sokka: SAFELY AND COMFORTABLY! They bound and gagged me!

Kat: heh heh, well a long as you're here, you might as well do the interview!

Sokka: -_Shrugging_-alright

Kat: YAY!

Kit: Sokka you are SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUTE!

-_Sokka glances uneasily at Kit-_

Kat: Soooo, Sokka… If you could go out with any of the girls in this room, who would it be?

Sokka: I don't know!

Kit: If it helps you decide, I'm in your fan club!

Kat: So, I'm the _president_ of your fan club!

Kit: I hate you…

_-Kat does an innocent smile-_

Kit and Cat in unison: Choose!

Sokka: alright, alright, that blonde girl in the front row…

_-Thatblonde girl in the front does a victory dance-_ _-Kit looks rejected and Kat looks baffled-_ -_Every girl in the room glares at the girl-_

_-Sokka begins to sneak away-_

A Girl in the Audience: He's getting away! Get Him!

_Every one in the room, including Kit and Kat chases after him._


	4. Interview with Zuko

Disclaimer: Me no own Avatar.

* * *

Kat: O.K PEOPLES! THIS EPPIE IS ALL ABOU ZUKO! THE GUY WHO CRUSHED A MILLION GIRLS HEARTS WHEN HE ASKED OUT KATARA!

Zuko: _-From the behind the curtains-_ I DID NOT!

Kat: Right… So any ways Kit is back, and Bar, our friend is joining us today! (Bar is short for Barbra, just so ya know)

Bar: COME ON IN ZUKIE ( Kinda like zucchini without the nni)

Zuko: **_-Running in-_** My names not Zukie!

Bar: Aw, Zukie relax

Zuko: Your friend is scaring me…

Kit: Deal with it

Kat: I think she likes you… -_Whispering to Kat-_ I don't see how she can, with that big ugly scar on his head

Zuko: I heard that!

Kat: lets get to the interrogation… I mean… "_Questions" _

Kit: Right! The "Questioning"

_Zuko gives them a look of suspicion_

Kit: So how was your date with Katara?

Zuko: What date!

Kat: tell all, did she dump you?

Zuko: What are you people talking about?

Kit: You know, when you went out on a date with Katara!

Zuko: I didn't go on a date with Katara!

Kat: _-gasps-_ Denial! She DID dump him!

Zuko: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Kit: Tut, tut, Zuko. De Nile is more than just a river in Egypt!

Zuko: That's it! I've had it! _-sets a couch on fire and leaves-_

Bar: He's so cute when he's angry!

Kat: _-bursts into sobs-_

Kit: whats wrong?

Kat: That was my favorite couch! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

_-credits-_

* * *

That was a fast moving one... It made me dizzy reading it OVER AND OVER. -is grammar freak-


	5. Interview with Jun

Still trying to come up with something completely wacky... Hmmm... Maybe that's what a two-eth can be -gets evil idea-

Disclaimer: Do I own Avatar? Noooooo. Do I want to own Avatar? Yeeeeeeees.

* * *

Kat: OK PEOPLEZ! WE HAVE A NEW COUCH! And a new non-firebending guest! Today we are interviewing Jun, because… well hmm… -_whispering to Kit_- Why are we interviewing her again?

Kit: _-Shrugs-_

Kat: Alrighty then… just get out here!

Jun: Can we make this quick. I have a rare Snarggler to capture.

Kat: _-sarcastically_- Oh, you poor deprived soul

Kit: So why are you so angry?

Jun: Because I have to listen to your voice!

Kat: Are you in love with Zuko? I read you were in love with Zuko somewhere.

Kit: I have a picture of them kissing! -_holds up picture-_

Jun: That's clearly doctored! Where'd you get that, anyways?

Kit: Internet!

Jun: Grrrr! Zuko!

_Zuko runs in_

Jun: set the couch on fire!

Kat: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not again! Why?

June: Because you're stupid.

Kat: Good point.

_Zuko sets the couch on fire and Jun steals the picture and throws it in the fire_

Kit: BYE EVERYONE!

Kat: EVERY TIME! –falls to knees-

CREDITS!


	6. Interview with KataPaLondon AKA Katara

Disclaimer: I don't own London Tipton, Barbie, Paris Hilton, Avatar, or So You Think You Can Dance.

_

* * *

_

_Show intro_

Kat: Hey, everybody! Our guest star today is good ole Katara! Give it up for Katara, everyone!

Kit: I AM A MONKEY!

_Katara runs in and sits on the couch._

Katara: I am so happy to be here!

Kat: So, Katara. I heard you were really Paris Hilton in disguise. Are you?

Katara: No.

Kit: Oh, really?_ -pulls on Katara's hair, and Katara's head comes off revealing Paris Hilton's head.-_

Kat: You lied to us!

Kit: Wait! It's just another mask!_ -pulls off mask to reveal London Tipton.-_

Katara/Paris Hilton/London Tipton (KataPaLondon): YAY ME! –_claps hands-_

Kit: Still a mask! _–pulls off mask to reveal a robot frame-_

Kat: WHO ARE YOU?

_A compartment in KataPaLondon's head opens and Barbies in mini-skirts and really small tops come out._

Kat: Oh dear…

Kit: GAAAAAAH! This is worse than So You Think You Can Dance! (Seriously, some of the things people wear on there are disgusting. A lot of the Barbie doll clothes aren't any better!)

Barbie Leader: We come for your cheese. And Zuko.

Kit: MY CHEESE! –_starts petting cheese_- I wuv woo too, Cheese-ums.

Kat: Why Zuko?

Barbie Leader: Because he is, like, so totally hott! And we need him to kiss us.

Kat: Wait a minute, you're not Barbies!

Barbie leader: That's right! We are poor Zuko fan girls cursed by the wicked witch of the southwest! The only way to turn back to normal is to get a kiss from a handsome Prince named Zuko. Or was it Muko…

One of the Barbie girls: Let's just stick with Zuko. He's hott!

Barbie girls: YEAH!

Kit: Well, we have some young men who can take you to him.

Kat: SECURITY! THROW THEM IN THE DUNGEON!

Security guy: We don't have a dungeon; we just throw them out of the studio.

Kat: DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! NOW GO!

_Credits

* * *

_Was that funny? Because I think I'm starting to lose my funny. 


	7. Interview with Yue

Here is the Yue one for ya. It was supposed to come before the Katara one, but I just now found it! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did Sokka would never have fallen for Yue.

_

* * *

_

_Show intro!_

Kat:Huh? What? Oh! Hey, welcoime to our show! Sorry, I forgot about ya'll. I was too busy despising Yue…

Kit: -_nervously_**-** heh heh, speaking of which, we have an interview with her…

Kat: WHAT!

Kit: -_to director_**-** I told you this was a bad idea!

Director: Are you kidding? This is gold!

_Kat's teeth are clenched and she is steaming... almost literally_

Kit: Come out Yue!

_Yue walks in daintily and sits down on , yet another new couch_

Kat: _-growls-_

Yue: Is there something wrong with her?

Kit: Oh, she's just jealous…

Kat: I'M NOT JEALOUS! _-**crosses arms and sticks out her tong at Yue-**_

Kit: Lets just get to the questioning. So, Yue, Who were you engaged to…

Kat: -_cough-_ Jerk without a soul _-cough cough-_

Yue: Han

Kat: Soooooooo, Yue… on a scale from one to ten… what would you say my chances of getting a date with Sokka are…….

Yue: Uh…. 10?

Kat: 10? I AM WAY MORE THAN A… a… say what?

Yue: 10… you know 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+…

Kat: I know that part!

Yue: oh…

Kat: Maybe you aren't that bad after all… a little bit on the dull side… but… nice… maybe we could even be… friends!

Yue: YEAH!

_They skip off the stage together_

Kit: And they all lived happily ever after… until...

_voices in back ground_

Kat: So I get him on Mondays through Wednesdays…

Yue: And I get him 'till Saturday!

Kat: Then who gets him on Sundays…?

Yue: He's mine!

Kat: I called him first!

Kit: Don't you just love happy endings?

_Kat and Yue are still fighting_


	8. Interview with the REAL Katara

I don't own it blah blah blah...

* * *

Interview with the real Katara!_Show intro_

Kat: Hello, and welcome to our show. Today we have an interview with the real Katara.

Kit: How do we know she's real?

Kat: Because the KataPaLondons are chasing Zuko around the world.

Kit: Why?

Kat: Because he apparently is afraid of talking Barbies.

Kit: Oh... WELL, KATARA! GET IN HERE!

Katara: Sir, yes, sir! _–marches in-_

Kat: A lot of people don't know this, but Katara practices origami between filmings or takes or what ever they're called.

Kit: So, Katara, it says on my notes that you have multiple personalities.

Katara: Like, no way! Who, like, gave you that idea?

Kat: Do you love Aang?

Katara: You know it, man. My Philosophy is love, peace, and… I forgot what the rest of it was.

Kit: Why don't you tell him you love him?

Katara: I'm afraid a personal relationship will ruin my winning streak, dude. Like, skating is my life, and I, like, think a boyfriend will keep me from practicing and I'll lose, you know?

Kit: Dude?

Katara: Dude.

Kit&Katara: Duuuude...

Kat: What's your favorite thing to do?

Katara: -_British accent-_ sit down and have tea. Would you like a spot of tea? –holds up tea tray-

Kit&Kat: thank you!

Kit: See you next time! –takes sip of tea-

_Zuko and Iroh come running in screaming and being followed bythe KataPaLondonswhen Iroh sees the tea and walks over_

Iroh: May I have a sip of thet delectable tea?

Katara: -_shares-_

_-Zuko runs around in circles-_

_Credits_


	9. Mind Reading 'n Writer's Block

Need ideas for Aang, so in the meantime...

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

Kat: Hello! And welcome to my show.

Kit: OUR show.

Kat: Fine. OUR show.

Kit: Today we'll be interviewing Yue, Stealer of Boyfriends.

Kat: You got to admit; he looks pretty cute right after she kisses him.

Kit: he always looks cute.

Kat: Yeah. SumikotheGREAT sleeps with a MASH thing that she got him for a husband on under her pillow. Her parents don't even know about it!

SumikotheGREAT: THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

Sokka: Really?

SumikotheGREAT: yeah - wait a second. WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?

Sokka: Well, see, when a mommy and a daddy-

SumikotheGREAT: I know that! We spent, like, six weeks studying that in science.

Sokka: Yue couldn't make it today. Something about an army of mushrooms and teddybears attacking.

SumikotheGREAT: -_Whistles innocently_-

Kat: What about the two-eth?

Sokka: ………..

Kit: You know… the machine Sumiko made to destroy _–gets elbowed by me_- Ow!

Kat: It shoots out rabid mutant pizzas named Bob. Or Po… I think one of them was named Po.

Sumiko: STEVE!

Kat: Oh yeah! There was one named Steve, too.

Kit: Hey! I can read minds!

Sokka: What am I thinking about, then?

Kit: -_Wide-eyed_- Sumiko! Sokka wants to take you on a date!

Sumiko: -_fan girl scream_-

Kat: What am I thinking?

Kit: You're thinking about… a pizza named Po… and now your thinking about marrying a Pizza named Po… That's just not natural…

Sumiko: What am I thinking?

Kit: I don't know… I can't get a signal…

Sokka: That's because she doesn't think. It's too big a job for such a tiny brain._ –puts arm around Sumiko's shoulder-_

Sumiko:_ -Fan girl scream-_

Kat: So she's like a Mary Sue…

Sumiko: Except uglier and clumsier

Sokka: Yep.

Sumiko: …….. _-cricket cricket-_ HEY!

Sokka: You said it, not me.

Sumiko: BUT YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME!

Sokka: Want to go eat somewhere?

Sumiko: Fine! –_drags Sokka off the stage-_

Kit: Wow! They make such a cute couple.

Kat: Yeah, I th..._– is cut off by credits-_


End file.
